To Infinity and Beyond
by ItsAnEloisaThing
Summary: "Guys like us, we never get the girl." "Yes you do, eventually of course. The hero always has the girl. It just how every hero story goes." "But what if we add a new girl?" "Then that's a big mess to the heart and a battle for both women." The impossible is possible and Barry Allen gets a huge dose coming from the new impossible girl that dropped by in a big bang.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this in about 2 maybe 3 hours when I was struck with a story idea with the Flash. Plus I came to notice Garret Gustin is an adorable hunk cx So there will me many many agonizing errors or it may sound weird but I had to get this story out and published or I might have never published it when I had it perfected. Don't judge me I'm a procrastinator and I'll fix this when I get then chance. Thank you all!**

* * *

"Where?" I whispered looking around my surroundings "where am I?" I whispered looking down at my ripped clothing before spotting a newspaper. "Central City?" I said quickly picking up the newspaper giving it a quick look over "how is this possible?" I mumbled walking down the street aimlessly.

"Hey."

"But I was just at.," I whispered holding my head trying to remember anything that could help me figure out how I got here.

"Hey!" someone yelled feeling a cold metal on my back causing me to gasp. "Hands up and give me all your money," the voice said just as a pounding headache come on as I turned around holding my head. "Didn't you hear me?" the man said cocking his gun "Money," he said as I let out a groan the pounding in my head only increasing.

"Stop," I groaned out as the lights around us started to flicker on and off scaring the man.

"I'm giving you till the count of 3" he stammered out as I let out a gasp holding my head with both hands as some of the street lights exploded. "One,"

"Stop," I whispered seeing my eyesight get hazy "Help," I said reaching out towards him hearing the gun go off followed by footsteps running away. "Help," I whispered falling down to my knees looking at the blood on my hands groaning at the new pain added on. Whimpering, I closed my eyes trying to think of the one place that might be able to help me.

"Oh my god," someone yelled as I opened my eyes seeing different devices around me before seeing a panicked woman's face. "Cisco!" she yelled as I let out a groan trying to stand up. "No, no," she said grabbing on to my shoulders "you need to stay down," she said as I ignored her standing on my feet stumbling a bit as the woman quickly placed her arms around my waist helping me.

"Help," I mumbled out before coughing out some blood.

"Get her on the bed!" she yelled out moving me to someone else's arms.

"It looks like she was shot," a male's voice said placing me on a chair as I let out a small whimper looking around me seeing 3 blurry faces before being attacked by an immense pain in my head causing me to let out a scream causing the lights to flicker

"Get it out," I cried out grabbing hold of the closest thing next to me "it hurts."

"That's a lot of blood." A voice said as I let out another scream followed by a pulse pushing everything away from me.

"Sedate her," someone demanded.

"This might hurt," the female voice said as I nodded squeezing what I was holding on too.

"You'll be okay," someone whispered to me as I felt my eyelids get heavier.

"We're losing her," another voice said urgently before I finally closed my eyes.

* * *

" _I'm craving pizza so bad right now I'm actually considering going out," I said laughing looking out the window. "I know, I know it's going to be really dangerous in a bit and because of the oh so terrifying thunderstorm that will approach Chicago, I deiced to order my pizza and watch some shows I've watched again. For like the 5_ _th_ _time" I said plopping down on my couch turning on Netflix on my TV. "It's the best thing I can do while I wait for a new episode. Don't judge me your judger," I said giggling, "You gotta admit that was pretty funny. Anyways I will talk to you later cause my pizza should be here soon. Yeah, okay bye" I said hanging up_ _just as a loud thunder sounded from outside making a few items inside my apartment._

" _Oh man," I said looking out the window seeing a red hue growing closer "Oh no"_

* * *

Gasping, I quickly sat up looking around feeling hands pushing me down.

"Where am I?" I said looking up at a person with black hair to his neck and a Star Wars t-shirt. "Who are you?"

"Barry, Dr. Wells get down to the cortex our mystery person is awake," black hair guy said.

"Barry," I whispered sitting up wincing slightly feeling a jolt of pain "Ow," I mumbled holding my side.

"How are you feeling?" someone said before flashing a very bright light in my eyes.

"Blind," I said blinking a couple of times trying to regain my sight. "Confused," I said seeing myself connected to an IV bag. "Bit scared," I said looking over at her face. "Who.."

"Cisco Ramon," the long haired man said "and this," he said gesturing to the woman currently checking my heart rate "Caitlin Snow. I mean Dr. Snow," he quickly corrects moving away when she gave him a glare. "Oh!" he said loudly as a man in red walking in with a man in a wheelchair.

"The Flash," I gasped out "Harrison Wells," I said going wide-eyed shaking my head. "No," I said feeling my heart beat faster "this can't be real. You can't be real," I said pointing at The Flash. "Oh man. Oh fuck," I said feeling my anxiety spike up "Oh god," I panted out.

"Breath," Caitlin said "Calm down, it's okay, you're okay," she said in a soothing voice.

"H-How did I get here?" I choked out feeling my eyes start to water.

"We don't know that." Cisco said only causing my panic to rise "You just appeared with wounds caused by a gun. You died for 2 minutes."

"I was dead!" I shrieked feeling the tears roll down.

"Cisco!" Caitlin yelled at him.

"I probably shouldn't have said that," Cisco said smiling sheepishly.

"You think!" I yelled causing a few of the light bulbs to explode.

"We need you to tell us who you are?" Dr. Wells said wheeling closer to me.

"Eloisa," I said looking at him cautiously "Eloisa Guerra and this isn't my home"

"We know that," The Flash said in a high-pitched voice "and we'll help you get home," he reasoned as I shook my head. "We just need you to cooperate with us."

"No, you aren't understanding me," I said taking a deep breath looking right at him "Barry Allen this isn't my world," I said calmly as they looked at me in shock.

"How did you now my name?" Barry said in his normal voice taking off his mask.

"Barry Allen aka The Flash. You got your powers through a lightning bolt caused by the partial accelerator blowing up. Your mom…she um like I said this isn't my world," I said looking down at my hands. "I don't remember anything." I whispered, "I need to get home." I said trying to get up only resulting in letting out a groan stumbling as Barry quickly sat my back down.

"It's okay," he said helping me into a comfortable enough sitting position "We'll help you but you need to calm down," he told me. "Okay?"

"Okay," I said taking a few deep breaths.

"Man first the Reverse Flash, then Hartly and now someone from a different world," Cisco said in awe "you gotta admit this is pretty cool!"

"Spectacular," I said sarcastically glaring at him.

"We need to run some tests on you," Caitlin said "You showed a possibility of being a meta-human," she said as I quickly nodded.

"Go for it," I said as she quickly got to work on taking a sample of my blood.

"When you somehow appeared here," Caitlin said walking over to the computer "you had a couple of gunshot wounds in your side, stomach and one significantly close to the lung. That's what caused you to have trouble breathing." She said as I stood up with the help of Barry walking towards her. "The thing that happened was you emitting these electrical pulses when you screamed, you were floating in your sleep and you teleported a few times. All of this happened when you were unconscious," she said quickly bringing up the blood sample. "Look here," she said point to red blood cells and a few mutli-colored ones. "Some of the components show that you have abilities like some of the meta-humans we have here."

"Wow," I breathed out.

"You're,"

"Unstable," I finished as she gave me an apologetic look "New world, meta-human, barely remembering anything besides basic things and this a lot to take in," I said sitting down next to Cisco. "Am I danger?"

"We don't now," Cisco, said, "It's still too early to know."

"Plus you're still healing from your wounds and a slight concussion," Caitlin added. "We can run more tests after but for now because of how unstable you are."

"We need to contain you," Dr. Wells said "for the safety of this team and yourself until we figure out exactly what your abilities are and how they might have helped in getting you here. I hope you can understand." He said smiling at me as I eyed him before nodding.

"Of course, for everyone's safety," I said.

"Dr. Well," Barry said, "we can wait until tomorrow at least." He said smiling at me "She has been through a lot we can at least let her rest on a bed. She won't hurt anyone." He finished looking at me.

"I hope," I sighed, "I mean yes! I mean no! No, wait! Yes, I won't hurt you," I stumbled out grimacing.

"Barry," Dr. Wells said taking his glasses off.

"We have surveillance," Cisco quickly interjected holding up the tablet "I can quickly reprogram it to notify us of her leaving S.T.A.R Labs or any damage that she may or may not cause by accident." He said as Dr. Wells sighed.

"Fine," he said giving me a quick once over before starting to head out. "It's getting late and it has been an eventful day. Get some rest and we'll finish this bright and early tomorrow." He said as he vanished from our eyesight.

"I will get you some clean clothes," Caitlin said giving me a reassuring smile.

"And I'll work on the reprogramming," Cisco said.

"I could be a psychopathic killer for all you know," I said swiveling my chair so I was look up at him. "I know your identity," I said as he smirked.

"Psychopaths don't cry in panic," he said as I nodded in agreement.

"Sociopaths can," I said shrugging.

"True, but I've met my fair share of psychopaths and sociopaths. You're not one," he said smiling at me. "Like Dr. Wells said it's getting late. I'll see you and everyone else tomorrow, goodnight" he said before running away in a flash.

"This is not good Barry Allen. Not good at all."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter the more I think about it will probably sound extremely awkward and weird. I haven't done this in a while so I'm very rusty. I have the idea in my head but I couldn't form it in words...get me? Sorry for the awkward chapter hopefully the new one is smoother since it'll be a filler or fillers.**

* * *

"Eloisa, I hope you got enough sleep cause we're ready for some" Caitlin said walking into the cortex looking up from her tablet seeing some of their screens cracked and exploded but no new world meta-human. "tests? Eloisa?" she said quickly placing her tablet on the table and walking around to see their new metahuman on the ground surrounded by even more destroyed devices. "Oh my god!" she screamed quickly rushing over to her.

"I'm fine," I mumbled hearing her let out a sigh "but I'm not fine," I said pouting "sorry for the destroyed tech," I said sitting up smiling at her sheepishly.

"What happened?" Cisco said running towards some of the destroyed screens.

"I may have accidently caused some a lot all of this," I said smiling at him apologetically. "I tried to remember what might have happened to me and stuff but when I couldn't," I said standing up "I got mad which led", I said gesturing to all the destroyed tech around me "to all this. I'm sorry Cisco,"

"Seems like Ms. Guerra had an interesting night," Dr. Wells said rolling in looking at the pile "I assume you got a good nights rest."

"No," I said sighing "I'm pumped up on caffeine so you guys ran out of coffee," I said.

"I guess that calls for Jitters then," Cisco said pulling out his phone "We'll go in a bit. I'll let Barry know."

"Alright," Caitlin said putting on rubber gloves "Eloisa if you could please," she said motioning towards the bed. Sighing, I nodded walking over towards the bed and hoping on. "Look straight ahead," she said flashing a light in my eyes "pupils is fine", she wrote down on a clipboard placing a strap on my arm. "Heart rate is a bit high because of the caffeine, blood pressure normal and everything else normal. Except your cortisol levels are a bit high due to stress. Which is understandable," she said throwing her gloves away.

"High stress in a meta-human the can make things explode from it, "I grumbled hoping off the bed "spectacular" I sighed.

"Wow," Barry said walking into the cortex with a shocked face "How did?" he said pointing to everything while I rose my hand pouting. "Oh, okay."

"I may need to go into those containment cells," I told them stretching "I rather not break anything else worth thousands of dollars."

"Are you sure?" Barry asked frowning.

"I rather am safe than sorry," I told them looking down at my clothes "you guys wouldn't happen to have a shower or, at least, some clean clothes before I go into containment."

"Oh right," Caitlin said " we have some showers and some sweat pants and shirt the rest um we can find a way to clean" she finished a small blush covering my cheeks.

"Well alrighty then," I said taking in a deep breath "lead the way."

"Well, it appears letting Ronnie roam free is not an option anymore," Dr. Wells said looking at the different news reports on the Burning Man on the computer screen.

"He's not even Ronnie anymore," Catlin sadly said "He's Martin Stein walking around in Ronnie's body. Like a vampire."

"Is there a reason Stein's brain is in control of Ronnie's body," Barry asked looking over at Dr. Wells "not the other way around?"

"Simple Darwinism, I suspect." Dr. Wells said rolling over towards Caitlin "A brand new organism will select the strongest parts of itself in order to survive. Survival of the fittest. In this case, Ronnie's body, Stein's mind. But any event, he badly hurt an innocent man and we have haunted meta-human for less." Stopping in front of Caitlin before giving a quick glance at Barry "Caitlin we need to know that you're on board with what needs to be done here." He said making Caitlin take in a shaky breath before putting on a brave face.

"How do we find him?"

"Quentin Quale," Dr. Wells said smirking "the scientist that Ronnie attacked is a former colleague of Martin Stein. If Martin is indeed in control of Ronnie's body he may be trying to figure out what happening to him."

"What do we know about him?" Barry asked walking towards them "I don't even know what Stein looks like." He finished as Dr. wells quickly putting up a picture of Stein on the screens.

"That's Stein?" Barry said slowly coming to a realization.

"It is."

"I've seen him before," Barry said walking to closer to the picture on the screen.

"When?" Caitlin asked.

"On the train, the day the accelerator exploded."

"Home?" Cisco asked giving me a bag filled with food. "Wasn't sure what people from your world like so I got you a burger from Big Belly." He said shrugging.

"I'm vegetarian but thank you," I said taking a fry out.

"Sorry, but I wanted to ask where this home of yours is?" he asked leaning on the wall while sliding down to a sitting position.

"I guess from an alternate universe," I told him taking a quick sip of the soda "Um have you guys found Ronnie?"

"How do you?"

"In my world, all this does not exist," I sighed "The Flash, meta-human, the explosion, the Reverse Flash everything is not real for us."

"Then how did you know Barry was the Flash, who Ronnie is?"

"It's a show," I said puckering my lips looking at him "I know everything that has happened and will happen."

"What do you mean?" Cisco asked moving closer to me "The Flash became a show. Barry is famous?" he said in awe

"Yes, but you are not hearing me Cisco," I told him standing up seeing him bounce from one foot to the other in excitement. "It's a show because Barry Allen aka The Flash is a fictional character. Just like you and everyone else is," I finished seeing his face morph from excitement to shock.

"Impossible," he mumbled.

"Meta-humans are impossible, me coming to a fictional superhero world is impossible but here we are and if I'm right, at least I hope, Ronnie they brought him well them back by now. In the cortex. You should hurry," I said as he nodded quickly backing away.

"Well talk more about this later," he said closing the door.

"This is going to go bad fast," I said pushing a handful of fries into my mouth "very fast."

"Eloisa?"

"Mmm," I said looking out the glass "Barry? For the look on your face I feel like I may be in trouble," I said as he opened the door. "I'm in trouble," I whispered standing up.

"We need to talk," he said gesturing me to follow him.

"I'm assuming Stein and Ronnie are safely separated," I asked earning a tight smile from Barry "I'll take that as a yes," I mumbled following close behind him. I'm fucked.

"Different universe where we don't even existence but we do as fictional characters," Ronnie said in shock "is that even possible."

"We can always test it out," Cisco added.

"Test what out?" I spoke out gaining everyone's attention.

"You said you weren't from this world," Dr. Wells said rolling closer to me, "You told Cisco that we are all fictional characters but how can we be so sure this is true."

"Well ask away I can tell you what I know about what has happened," I said rubbing my hands together.

"What about what will happen?" Barry asked.

"I can't, there are certain things that need to happen. I know they need to happen in order for things to go according to how they I guess were written like the effect umm," I snapping my fingers trying to remember that affect that could happen.

"Butterfly?" Joe pointed.

"Yes, thank you," I said clapping my hands "the butterfly effect can take place when I say certain things. Help change certain things. Like the time travel talk, you guys probably had before I came here."

"In the past 5 months we have seen the impossible," Cisco said leaning his chin on his palm while leaning on the central controls "this is another Tuesday for us."

"How much do you know?" Dr. Wells said.

"M-My memory," I stuttered out taking a few steps back from him "It's not the best since I got here. I don't remember much," I said looking down "I'm sorry." I told them sadly. "What I can tell you is that you need to keep an eye on Stein. I'll help as much as I can but I need help getting home."

" We'll help you," Barry said placing a hand on my shoulder "getting home."

"And controlling whatever powers it may be that you possess," Dr. Wells added giving me a smile that sent a chill down my spine.

"T-Thank you," I stuttered out.

"Well in order to protect both of you," Dr. Wells said, "we need you to be someone where that General Eiling won't find you."

"Caitlin and Ronnie can stay with me," Barry interjected "We have a spare room since Iris moved out. You guys can stay there." He said grabbing his jacket.

"Stein can stay here with Me and Eloisa," Cisco said as I looked at him in surprise.

"I'm not going back to confinement?" I asked.

"The only way we can actually see if what your are saying is true is by keeping a closer eye on you. Better understanding your powers as well," Dr. Wells said smiling.

Creepy man as always.

"O-Okay," I said slapping my hands on my thighs "well it's better than being cramped up."

"I can lend you some clothes," Caitlin said smiling at me "I'm pretty sure you might feel better with something else then sweats," she said grabbing her purse and jacket with Ronnie close behind her.

"We'll keep you both safe," Dr. Wells said.

"Thank you," Ronnie said as him Caitlin, Barry and Ronnie left.

"We'll get food," Cisco said grabbing my hand and dragging me.

"I guess I'll go too," I said waving at them as we headed towards the elevator.

"Barry, I told you, only my pride is hurt," Dr. Wells said looking down at his hands.

"Isn't their security?" I whispered to myself glaring at Dr. Wells "that's right." I mumbled softly biting down on my lower lip "fuck."

"How do we find him?" Ronnie quickly asked.

"By using you," I said patting him on the back.

"Me?" he said as Caitlin grabbing him by the arm leading him to the next room.

"You and Stein are connected," I said earning a confused look from Ronnie "you both combined together become Firestorm and because of that a lot of things from both of you are equal. You're on in the same person," I said as they attached Ronnie wires to his head.

"I don't feel anything right now." He said

"You will in a bit," I said gaining everyone's eyes on me "Trust me you'll feel it", I said look at the table next to me grabbing the notebook and pen handing it to Cisco. "You'll need it," I said just as Ronnie let out a piercing scream.

"Give him the cup," I said pushing Cisco away grabbing the glass cup and breaking it. "He needs it," I told them as Ronnie started to cut into his arm.

"He's cutting himself," Caitlin screeched trying to stop him.

"Let him," I quickly told her "it'll help find where Stein is," I added earning a tight nod from her gesturing for Cisco to get ready as the mores code came.

Slowly backing away I felt my heart beat go fast seeing the scenes I came to memorize coming to life. This is completely impossible, everything about this is impossible but yet it was all coming together. Ronnie and Stein were going to be okay. Everyone was going to be fine that needed to be fine.

Gasping slightly I leaned on the, now empty bed, that Ronnie holding on to the side of my head as a bunch of pictures rushed through me. Different places from the Flash all rushing at me making me feel as if I took part of everything. I let out another gasp feeling like my head was about to explode. Taking a deep breath I stood up walking back to the cortex and towards the pods hoping it would ease this devastating pain my head. Stumbling slightly I saw Cisco and Dr. Wells preoccupied with Ronnie and everyone else. Groaning softly I leaned on the wall just outside of them coughing up a small amount of blood.

"Fuck," I panted out sliding down another jolt of scenes running through my head making me whimper in pain "stop," I mumbled closing my eyes tightly. "It hurts," I whispered trying to picture the containment sell before blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Boom! Filler Chapter time! I took what someone reviewed in my previous chapter and I realized I rushed everything. I'm sorry but hopefully, this filler one helps to ease into what I have stored for the rest of the story in my brain. Depending on how this filler goes in helping me write the next chapter with the episode of season 1 I may write 1 or 3 more filler chapters. Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Hey," I heard a soft voice said "hey!" this voice said again followed by a small slap to the face. "Eloisa!" they yelled slapping me again earning a groan from me.

"Five more minutes mom," I mumbled swatting their hand away "No work" I pouted hearing a soft chuckle.

"It's not mom," they chuckled out "it's Barry," they said making me quickly sit upcoming in quick contact with something hard.

"Ow," I said rubbing my forehead "That's some wake-up call," I said peeking up seeing Barry on the ground rubbing his forehead "oh my god," I said rushing over to him "I am so sorry," I said grimacing "I thought I was," I mumbled realizing I was in the pods and not in my bed "at home." I finished sadly. Sighing, I looked over to see Barry give me a sad look.

"You know you can-,"

"Thanks," I quickly interrupted him "but I'll be fine," I standing up quickly looking around confused "Huh? When did I?"

"You don't remember how you got," Barry asked putting on a worried face.

"I," I started taking in a shaky breath feeling a small pang of pain on my head.

"Barry, Eloisa we need you up here at the cortex," Cisco's voice boomed through the intercom.

"Hey," Barry softly said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"We should go," I said shrugging his hand off of me heading towards the cortex leaving a confused and worried Barry a couple steps behind me.

"Food," I grumbled rubbing my stomach "I need food. I want food."

"Here you go," Cisco said holding a big bag of Big Belly Burger in front of my face. "Surprisingly they had vegetarian options for you," he said smiling handing me the bag.

"Oh, uh, thanks," I said feeling my face heat up a bit in embarrassment. Opening up the bag I took a whiff of the delicious greasy goodness that was in my hands. "Oh man," I moaned out shoving a handful of fries in my mouth. "That hit the soul man," I moaned out making Cisco laugh.

"Good to know," Caitlin said smiling at me "as soon as your down I have a few questions to ask you. Just to see how much you remember." She said typing in a few things on the computer.

"You know what," I told her wiping the grease from my fingers on a napkin "let's just do it right now. My meal can be a reward for being a good patient," I said grinning at her.

"Alright," she said motioning for me to sit down on the empty chair in front of her. "Name?"

"Eloisa Guerra."

"Age?"

"Recently turned 23."

"Birthday?"

"November 19, 1992"

"Where do you live?"

"Ummm"

"What was the last thing you were doing before you got here?"

"I-I uh don't…I don't remember," I said cocking my head to the left.

"Family?"

"Family," I whispered feeling a jolt of pain on my temple shaking it off. "I don't,"

"I think we have a decent amount now Dr. Snow," Dr. Wells said rolling in "We should let Ms. Guerra eat her breakfast," he said nodding at me.

"Thanks," I whispered taking a bite out of my veggie burger slowly dissolving into my thoughts.

"Hey," Caitlin whispered at Cisco peeking over to see a dazed girl eating her burger with the occasional quick pained looks.

"Yeah," he mumbled out typing in some possible mortification to Barry's suit on the laptop.

"Have you noticed anything weird with Eloisa," she asked, Cisco giving her a 'be more specific' face. "When I mentioned whether she had family or not I know she doesn't remember but she seems to be in pain a lot," she said placing her clipboard down in front of her. "Since she came here I've noticed it, these pain they always happen in the same place,"

"So?" he said switching from his computer to his tablet "it could be the lack or sleep or the extreme stress and anxiety she may be feeling from you know being transported into a new universe and loosing a significant amount of memories with the exception of what will happen to us," he said giving her a confused face.

"It's just weird I guess," she said glancing over at the girl who was sound asleep on the chair "a different universe where don't exist in the real world." She finished walking towards Eloisa and sitting down examining her.

"Those pods can not be a comfy place to sleep," Cisco said causing Caitlin to let out a small scream waking up Eloisa in the process.

"What? What!" Eloisa yelled out scared clutching on to the chairs armrest. "What's wrong?"

"Oh," Caitlin said looking around quickly grabbing on to a small luggage bag she had under the desks "I brought you some extra clothes," she said holding up the bag in front of her smiling "they're old clothes that I never wear." She said handing me the bag "I also bought some garments hopefully in your size," she said embarrassedly.

"Oh, wow, uh," I said blushing a little "Thank you, so much, this will be way better then wearing this every day," I said pointing to the sweatshirt and pants I was currently wearing. "I wish I could pay you back for these," I said frowning.

"It's okay," she said putting an attentive hand on my arm "I've noticed you've had these headaches for a while."

"I uh," I said feeling my panic rise up a little. Tell them or not. I could help stop all these horrible things from happening. Tell them of Zoom, who the Reverse Flash is , everything that could help them but so much more damage could happen if I change the timeline. "It's just all the stress Caitlin," I lied forcing a smile at them "I've just been thrown into this entirely new universe with powers I can't control. I just haven't felt normal."

"Plus sleeping in those pods can not be any better," Cisco added, "Don't you have an extra room in your apartment." He said pointing out not so innocently to Caitlin.

"If you want," she started "you are welcome to stay with me until we figure out how to get you home."

"And control your power," Cisco added smiling "Plus a wicked name for you."

"Right, I'm pretty sure we can start some training tomorrow," she said giving me a friendly smile "today we can do some normal stuff since everything seems to be quite."

"Plus I can't get notifications on my phone," Cisco said holding up his phone.

"I…would love that actually," I told them feeling some excitement bubble up in me knowing a was about to first handily experience the show I was getting obsessed with "Thank you,"

"Great!" Cisco happily said clapping his hands "we can start off with some amazing coffee at Central Cities Jitters."

"Coffee?" Barry asked walking into the cortex smiling "Did I interrupt some date you ended up getting Cisco?"

"Ha ha ha," Cisco said sarcastically rolling his eyes "very funny but no we're actually going to give our newest friend."

"Friend?" I interrupted looking at him socked at hearing him consider me a friend in just 2 days.

"Of course. We're taking her to explore Central City," Cisco said quickly typing away on the computer to finish some things up for the day.

"To give her a feel of normal," Caitlin said.

"Which I desperately need," I said swiveling towards him pouting.

"After everything you've just been thrown in to," he said shrugging "it's very understandable. Mind if I tag along?"

"What about Linda?" Cisco said placing the tablet down on the table "No date?"

"We're meeting later for dinner."

"Well," I said standing up patting my bag full of clothes "I'm going to change and wash up a bit I'll meet you guys upstairs."

"I can take us," Barry offered "we can meet you guys at Jitters." He said smiling kindly at me making me panic a bit.

"Great," Caitlin said putting her jacket on and grabbing her purse "we'll save you two seats there," she waving at us heading towards the elevator with Cisco right behind them just as I was about to interject on the set up. Mentally groaning I quickly headed to the bathroom in hopes of lessening my panic.

"I'll wait for you," Barry said turning to look me only to find himself alone "well I guess that's what it feels like." He said sighing sitting down and taking his phone out to buy himself time.

"Five minutes," I said gaining Barry's attention, walking back to the cortex adjusting the leather jacket "Never thought Caitlin would own these types of clothes" I mumbled looking myself over unaware of Barry's shocked and impressed face he had "It took me five minutes to get ready plus my hair is surprisingly cooperative with me," I said smiling happily. "Ready?" I asked finally noticing the face he had on "too much?"

"N-No," he stuttered out fixing his jacket "You look amazing, actually," he said looking me up and down quickly smiling.

"Oh, uh, thank you," I said "So, um, how are we gonna get there? 'Cause I actually have no idea where it is," I said heading towards the elevator. "Huh? I know a lot of this, I guess I should world, but I have no clue where things are." I said pressing the up button for us.

"No worries," Barry said picking me up bridal style by surprise "I'll get us there in a flash," he said smiling cheekily at me.

"W-Wait," I stuttered out just as he rushed us out of S.T.A.R Labs.

"Think they'll be any longer," Caitlin said taking a sip from her cappuccino feeling a rush of air before her lips even touched the warm liquid. "Never mind," she said seeing the dazed look on Eloisa's face before quickly turning in to the amazement of a toddler.

"Wow," I breathed out grabbing on to Barry's for arm "That was wicked," I whispered to him "Oh my god, you were going _so_ fast," I said excitedly making Barry chuckle at my reaction. "I don't think I'll ever get that feeling again."

"I am surprised you're clothes didn't burn up like Felicity's did," Cisco joked earing a glare from Barry.

"So," I said my excited smile still plastered on my face "my adrenaline is pretty high and I wish to add sugar in to my system." I said looking around licking my lips trying to find the menu "I'm craving chocolate."

"They have an amazing mocha latte," Iris said standing next to Barry "Hi I'm Iris West, the mocha latte is pretty close to chocolate sweet things." She said smiling at me "you must be new to Central City what brings you here?"

"Oh yeah, I'm Eloisa Guerra," I said smiling at her.

"My cousin," Caitlin quickly added, "and she's her to help me.."

"With me," Barry added shrugging.

"With?" she said looking at us suspiciously.

"Psychosis," I told her calmly "I'm a clinical psychologist and Caitlin contacted me because she wanted to make sure nothing was psychologically wrong with Barry, you know after being struck by lightening can cause some imbalances to the brain just as much as the body." I said smiling at her in hopes of easing her report suspicions a bit.

"Hey babe," Eddie said giving Iris a quick kiss on the cheek "and everyone else," he said giving us all a friendly smile and nod. "And you are?" he asked when he finally noticed me.

"Barry's personal psychologist Dr. Eloisa Guerra," she told him smiling down at me "Doctor right?" she quickly asked as I nodded. "Well anyone helping Barry out is a friend of mine. Welcome to Central City," she said before turning to Eddie giving him a loving smile. "Should we go?" she said caressing his cheek as I took a peek over at Barry seeing him with a pained look in his eyes.

"I'll grab our coffees then," Eddie said giving her a chaste kiss giving us a nod and smile "Nice to meet a friend of Barry's. I'm Eddie by the way." He said before heading off to order his and Iris's coffees.

"I'll see you guys later then," Iris said sending us a quick smile and walking away.

"That was a bit awkward," I voiced out loud "so I'll go order that latte" I said standing up reaching for a wallet in my pants that was never there "when I get money," I sighed sitting back down "I should probably eventually look for a job."

"I'll buy us some drinks," Barry offered quickly standing up "as a welcome gift," he said smiling and heading towards the counter before giving me the chance to deny his offer.

"We might be able to get you on our payroll," Cisco said taking a bite from his donut "So you can still be at STAR Labs while getting paid,"

"I'll get a part time somewhere," I told them smiling "You've all done a lot so far for me, I can, at least, pay for my own stuff."

"Mocha latte for you," Barry said placing a cup in front of me "and regular coffee for me," he said smiling.

"So where to after this?" I asked taking a sip of my latte "Hot," I winced out.

"Froyo, maybe a movie and then we call it a night with some Big Belly Burger in between," Cisco said excitedly looking at everyone.

"Sounds like a plan," Caitlin said smiling everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Okay," Caitlin said leading me inside her apartment "the kitchen is right over there feel free to get anything, in your room there's actually a bathroom so you use that which is the second door," she said placing her purse and jacket on the couch "Oh," she said quickly walking over to a small closet down the hall. "Here are some clean towels," she said closing the door and walking in a door to a different room "and some shampoo, clean toothbrush, toothpaste and few other items." She said handing me the bunch.

"Thank you"

"Alright then," she said sighing, "I guess that's everything," she said yawning, "well I'm going to sleep. I hope you had a good time experiencing Central City and everything."

"Thank you and I guess I'll see you in the morning roomie," I said earning a sleepy smile from her.

"Goodnight," she said heading towards her own room.

Letting out a breath I fixed the bundle of toiletries and bag in my arms heading towards my arms heading towards my new room. My entire day was filled was actual fun with possible new friends in a world I only imagined I would be a part of. I may not remember much about myself and instead of my memories they're filled with this shows, well this world, my new worlds, memories hopefully I'll find my way back home.

"Home," I mumbled out smiling sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

**This may not be the longest but it's 4.15 am here in Chicago and I finally finished the last filter chapter! The next chapter is finally going to go into episode 15 'Out of Time'. I'll hopefully upload it either Wednesday or Thursday. To the reviewer asking if i take readers suggestions I DO! So feel welcome to add suggestions into your review. This story is writing as ideas come to mind so extra help is more than welcome. Her powers and anything else potential to superhero news will happen in a later chapter a bit further into the story. Sorry for the crappy ending couldn't I thought that would be a decent place to end wit the 2 powers she'll need for episode 15!**

* * *

"Are you sure about this guys?" I yelled looking at the drone in front of me cautiously.

"Just focus on the drone," Cisco yelled back from a couple feet away "and emit that energy pulse and you should be fine."

"Easier said than done," I said switching from my normal stance to hopefully a good enough fighting one.

"Ready!" Cisco enthusiastically yelled.

"NO!" I yelled back.

"You'll get her, right," Caitlin, asked Barry who was intensely focused on the terrified woman.

"Of course he will," Cisco, said focus the target on Eloisa before sending the drones into battle.

"Oh fuck," I mumbled taking a shaky breath in seeing the drones "come on," I mumbled molding my hands into fists "Come on," I whispered closing my eyes trying to focus my energy on my hands. "Come one," I said louder hearing the drones coming closer. Picturing myself away from the drones.

"Come on," Dr. Wells said seeing Barry get into a running stance. Dr. Wells took his glasses off taking in a deep breath noticing the electricity that was collecting at her feet.

Barry moved the moment he was the drones were only inches away from blowing her up but just as that happened a loud boom was made from one of the drones firing at the spot Eloisa was at. Barry skid to a spot running a hand through his hair in disbelief before hearing a loud scream from above. "She's flying," he whispered in awe looking at the girl high in the sky.

"I'm flying," I whispered.

"She's flying," Caitlin and Cisco whispered.

"Watch out!"" Barry yelled at her seeing the drones turn around back at her.

"Shit," I said to bring my knees up and pushing quickly taking off with another loud sonic boom going higher up. Looking behind me I saw the drones quickly closing up on me as I tried to figure out a way to destroying to drones on one way. Groaning, I quickly dived back down keeping a close eye on how close the drone were to me and the ground before going back up letting on of them crash into the cement. "One more," I said smirking quickly grabbing the last one and slamming it down right where the first one crashed. Letting out a relieved sigh I flew back to where everyone was slowly landing down on the ground stumbling a bit.

"You can fly!" Cisco excitedly yelled rushing over to me.

"I know," I said back grinning "Not that good but I can fly." I said jumping up and down in excitement.

"How were her vitals," Dr. Wells said rolling towards me smiling bring down my excitement a bit.

"Your stress and anxiety are still pretty high, but everything else is normal," she said smiling at me showing me the table where my blood pressure, heart rate and everything else was. "But at least we got to witness one of your abilities that you briefly showed when you were out cold." She said focusing her attention back on the tablet.

"You okay," Barry asked putting a hand on my shoulder a worried look plastered on his face. "Those drones almost hit you," he said as I nodded giving him a tight smile.

"I'm peachy," I said shrugging his hand off of me disregarding the brief pained and confused look. "Can I go for a test run," I said biting my lip in anticipation "well flight."

"Yes," Cisco quickly answered handing me an earpiece "this is so we can communicate."

"The last test of the day Ms. Guerra," Dr. Wells said moving back towards the table while I moved away towards him getting in to position. "No drones this time just have fun," Dr. Wells said sending a shiver down my back already feeling that creepy smile on his face.

Taking a deep breathe, I closed my eyes crouching down in to the 'superhero' stance feeling the ground rumble a bit from the pressure of power building up before quickly taking off on to the sky. Feeling the rush of air I slowly opened my eyes stopping in midair to take in the view just below me. Central City, the horizon of it was amazing.

"Wow," I breathed out slowly moving a bit higher.

"How's the view about there," Cisco said through the earpiece.

"Amazing," I said smiling spreading my arms out floating "oh man," closing my eyes feeling the air slowly guide me. Letting out a content sigh I opened my eyes seeing myself get further away from the sky.

"Eloisa!" someone yelled as I let out a scream closing my eyes waiting for the painful crash that was to come. Holding my breath I waited and waited for the impact that was supposed to be only a few seconds away.

"You're okay," Barry's voice whispered "you can open your eyes," he told me. Slowly opening my eyes coming in sight to a pair of relieved hazel eyes.

"I-I think that's enough f-flying," I stuttered out patting Barry on his chest softly signaling him to put me down.

"Oh my god," Caitlin yelled running towards us "Are you okay? What happened to you up there?"" she said taking a quick over look on me "Everything was fine while you were up there and even before you went down."

"I don't know," I mumbled out feeling my eyes burn with tears "I uh," said trying to swallow down the fear still in me "think that's enough training for today," I said feeling a tear go down "I think we should head back," I said quickly wiping the tear away seeing Caitlin giving me a sympathetic look.

"I can take you back to Caitlin's," Barry offered trying to put a comforting hand on my shoulder, which only caused me to flinch away.

"I think I've had enough excitement for one day," I said taking a deep breath in feeling the guilt slowly start to sink in "but thank you Barry, I'll just go with Cisco and everyone," I giving him a quick smile before heading towards the van.

"We're all packed and ready," Cisco said noticing the blank look on Eloisa as she passed by.

"I, uh, guess I'll see you guys back at S.T.A.R Labs," Barry said giving Eloisa's retreating body a sad look before giving Cisco and Caitlin a quick smile and running back towards S.T.A.R Labs.

"Do you think she might hate me?" Barry asked sitting down on the stool at Jitters next to Cisco.

"She?" Cisco asked taking a bite of his blueberry muffin.

"Eloisa," Barry said tapping his finger on his cup.

"What would make you think that," Caitlin asked taking a drink of her tea.

"She's distant, I guess, but only with me," Barry said letting out a frustrated sigh "she's warming up a little, I've noticed, to you and Cisco but to me it's the complete opposite," he said pushing his coffee away "I want to help her but."

"Don't force it," Caitlin said putting a comforting hand on his.

"Give her some time," Cisco said "she did almost die today for the second time since she came here," he said frowning slightly causing Barry to let out an annoyed groan.

"She'll come around, eventually of course," Caitlin said just as thunder boomed rain pouring down quickly.

Eloisa Guerra, a new meta-human from an entirely different universe where none of us exist. She came to us half dead with barely any memories and with knowledge of will happen to us and what has happened to all of us. I thought I was the impossible man, the fastest man alive, but it seems we might have an impossible girl.

I held my umbrella closer hearing the thunder get louder picking up my pace back to the apartment noticing the thunderstorm that was quickly approaching. Taking in a breath just as I hand covered my mouth the other holding a gun to my side dragging me in to the alley.

"Give me all your money," the voice said pushing me deeper in to the alley always from any passing people. "and I won't shoot," the evident man said through his ski mask cocking the gun in his hands. "Are you death or something?" he said louder walking closer to me while I took a few steps back.

"I-I don't have a-any," I said feeling my heart rate pick up "put the gun d-down," I said moving my hand towards him slowly "j-just let me go," I said taking a few steps closer to him.

"Stay back," he said aiming the gun at me with trembling hands "I'm warning you" he yelled a noticeable crack in his voice.

"I want tell anyone," I said calmer taking one more step towards him. A loud 'bang' ringing in my ears making me close my eyes tightly followed by footsteps running away as I opened my eyes finding myself with any bullet wounds and rain no longer pouring down. Letting out a shaky breath I saw that it was still raining but I was not getting wet. Slowly looking up I saw small patches of white light go off as the droplet hot my "force field" I whispered putting my hand down making the shield vanish. "Oh man," I whispered looking at the palm of my hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! Hopefully, it came out good. I'll keep this short, hopefully, I really put myself in this chapter towards the end plus a bit of a cute Barry & Eloisa moment. Please review and suggest improvements for my next episode based chapter. If there are grammar or spelling errors I put these put them up the moment I finish writing them because if I look over it I procrastinate to publish suggestions are always welcomed! 3**

 **Reader suggestions are always welcomed! 3**

* * *

"Hey," I yawned out holding on to the cup of coffee in my hands closer walking into the cortex.

"Where were you," Caitlin asked quickly walking towards me with a worried mixed with angry face "you weren't home all day."

"Oh, uh," I said taking a seat next to Cisco letting out another yawn "I decided to go out for a walk but I guess I took a longer one than I thought," I finished taking a sip of my coffee letting out a small moan. Taking in a relaxing breath I leaned back on to the chair looking around to see a specific speedster missing. "Where's Barry?"

"Work," Cisco said offering me some of his chips a blast of wind blowing past us. "Or here," he said looking over at the worried speedster.

"What happened," I asked grabbing a handle of Cisco's chips earing a frown from him and a grin for me to him.

"Clyde Mardon has a brother," he said making everyone in the room gasp including me as I came to realize what today would consist of. From Cisco's death to the Captain getting paralyzed to Iris finally admitting she had feelings for Barry. Today was going to be such an emotional day for Barry Allen.

"Can you pull up there mug shots?" I ask Cisco placing my cup of coffee down moving closer to him. "So we can see who you'll be up against exactly," I said seeing the questioning look on Barry's face.

"So Clyde Mardon has a brother?" Caitlin asked heading towards the computers.

"And both brothers survived the plane crash," dr. Wells said rolling down the platform for the small infirmary "and then the dark matter released from the particle accelerator explosion affects them both in virtually the same way." He finished looking over at Barry to see if he had anything else to say.

"Except Mark's powers can be more precise the Clyde's was seeing as the way he can control the weather indoors," I added looking over at Clyde's more attractive older brother Mark. Sensing eyes on me I looked up seeing there baffled looks. "I know things remember," I meekly said.

"You'd have to be a Weather Wizard," Cisco interjected moving the attention away from me "Ooh, been waiting since week on to use that one," he said elated to finally use the nickname he had for Clyde taking a content sip from his Slurpee quickly ending in a hiss of pain.

"Trigeminal headache?" Caitlin said a small-amused smile on her lips.

"What?" he asked rubbing his temple while I took away his Slurpee amused at what had happened to him.

"Trigeminal headache, brain freeze."

"Then why didn't you just call it brain freeze?" Cisco said taking back his Slurpee from me.

"So, I'm guessing you running around a twister in the opposite direction isn't gonna do the trick this time," Joe said looking at Barry briefly then moving his attention to me. "Meta-human?" he asked earning a nod from Barry "she can see the future?"

"Not exactly," I piped up "Completely different universe where none of you exist, have no clue how to get home, oh, and I have meta-human powers I have yet to learn how to control it," I finished smiling at him seeing his confused face slowly looking over at Barry who just shrugged and nodded that everything I said was true.

"I just remembered," Cisco spoke up "During our run-in with Mardon, Clyde Mardon I was tinkering with something to help attract unbound atmospheric electrons."

"Like a grounding mechanism?" Barry offered.

"Yes, cause the only way Mardon can control the weather is if he can tap into the atmosphere's natural electrical circuit," cisco explained just as Joe's phone started to buzz. "And if we can take away that circuit," he said taking his straw out of his Slurpee as an example "clear skies."

"Singh's checking in," Joe said showing Barry his phone "I gotta go." He said heading out the door already.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the station," Barry called out to Joe's retreating form.

"Joe, we'll find Mardon, don't worry," Dr. Wells also yelled at his retreating form as Joe yelled out a quick "I'm not worried at all." Disappearing.

"Well, he's taking being hunted by a revenge-seeking meta-human rather well, I must say," Dr. Wells said looking up at Barry. "Don't worry Barry, Joe will be fine," _No he won't._ "I promise," Dr. Wells finished as I bit my lip trying to keep down the urge to tell them what was about to happen.

"Yeah, no, I know," Barry, sighed out "I, uh, actually wanted to talk to you about something else," he said anxiously rubbing the back of his head. "Look, last night, on my way to the morgue I saw something," I saw something," he said, looking up in curiosity.

"What did you see?" I asked cautiously secretly hoping it was something good even though I obviously knew it wasn't from the way he said it.

"I, uh, was running and I turned and I saw myself," he said nervously "Or, I don't know, another Flash, running beside me"

"Interesting," he said.

"Yeah, w-what do you think it was?" Barry stuttered out desperate to figure out what exactly it was thinking it could have been the man in Yellow.

"Speed mirage," I offered seeing a quick glare in my direction from Dr. Wells quickly disappearing in a blink of an eye.

"Good answer Ms. Guerra, " he said giving me a menacing smile "but I do caution restrain as we do not wish to disrupt anything in our timeline," he offered as I gave him a tight smile.

"I doubt I'll disrupt anything if I'm the one saying what was originally going to be said," I said letting out a small chuckle.

"It didn't seem like that," he said letting out a desperate breath "It was…he seemed real."

"I'll tell you what," he said giving me a quick glance as I shot him an innocent smile "let's focus on finding Mardon and once he's safely contained in the pipeline."

"We can all help you investigate this," I said trying to give Barry a comforting smile under Dr. Wells annoyed look before he rolled away to do whatever creepy things creepy guys like him do.

"I'm going to head over to the police station and see what I can find from the evidence," he said grabbing his jacket as I debated with myself and what I should and shouldn't say without changing anything that shouldn't be changed.

"Hey Barry," I said walking over towards him "Um," I said rubbing my hands together giving a quick glance towards Dr. Wells seeing that he was distracted with something "Do you mind if we talk a bit before you go, I can walk you out while we talk," I asked giving me a nod, leading me towards the elevators.

"Wait," I said stopping us just outside the entrance of the cortex "you know what's going to happen couldn't you tell us how to stop Mardon?" he asked as I gave me an apologetic look.

"I really wish I could Barry," I said licking my lips anxiously "but I-I can't, I-I just, I_ just, I'm sorry," I offered him giving me puppy dog eyes "I can't say much because what will happen today, as much as it could possibly go horribly horribly bad and I could help change it something twice as horrible could happen instead," I said rubbing his arm in helps of comforting me more than him "The best thing I can tell you is be careful okay?" I asked.

"I will," he said nodding with a confused look.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky promise me," I said holding up my pinky at him seeing a confused smile "Don't judge me, I take this seriously," I said looking down at his hand grabbing his pinky in mine "and I'm taking this seriously Barry, please be careful and come back here in one piece when all this is over. Pinky promise me?" I asked feeling the worry of the upcoming tragic events that were going to happen.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I promise," he said giving me a small comforting smile squeezing my pinky a little.

"Then, as weird as this will sound coming from me," I said chuckling a little "In the words of one my favorite superhero's, from what their significant other said, go get them tiger," I said looking at him seriously trying to hold back my laughter seeing his face go from a comforting smile, to a kind of constipated look to quickly changing in to a big grin.

"Interesting choice of words," he said chuckling making me finally loose my seriouse front into a grin. "But, I will," he said looking down still smiling seeing our pinky's still holding on to each other.

"Oh,uh," we both stuttered out quickly releasing our pinky's giving each other embarrassed smiles.

"I should get going," he said point towards, what I'm assuming is outside, "Yeah," I mumbled out raising my hand to wave at him feeling the gust of wind Barry left after running to the police station.

"All done!" Cisco announced from the mechanics room while I paced silently trying to remember everything that was going to happen and seeing which events I could help in with the least amount of damage with the time line. "Eloisa?" Cisco said taking his goggles off noticing the pacing girl who was biting her nails. "Eloisa!" Cisco yelled finally gaining her attention.

"Huh? What?" I said looking over at Cisco seeing him hold up the grounding mechanism "Wizard's Wand?" I asked seeing the look of astonishment when he heard the name I put on the mechanism.

"I like it," he said smiling it at me whispering those two words looking at the device.

"How does it work?" Caitlin asked Cisco giving me a brief weird look before turning her attention back towards Cisco.

"Just think of it as," Cisco started holding the device out in front of us.

"An active lightning rod," I said biting my nails interrupting Cisco "point it at the sky and boom, it sucks up energy that floating around like a sponge." I finished taking in a deep breath realizing I just interrupted Cisco's explanation. "Sorry," I told him smiling sheepishly.

"Right," he said handing the wand to Barry while I covered away in embarrassment.

"And it'll take down Mardon?" Barry asked examining the wand.

"It'll slow him down," Dr Wells said rubbing his chin giving me a few side glances "If there's no atmospheric electrons available to him there's no way to control the weather, is that right Ms. Guerra?" he asked giving me a subtle challenging smile. "Good work, Cisco, as always," he said giving Cisco an acknowledging nod rolling away "Excuse me, I'm gonna go stretch my legs."

"You both okay?" Caitlin asked giving both Barry and I worried looks "You both seem a little off."

"Yeah,uh," Barry said started letting out a sigh leaning back on the main desk "somebody at Picture News got into Iris' head that something suspicious is going on with Dr. Wells."

"Like what?" Caitlin asked skeptical.

"That he knows what happened to Simon Stagg. Apparently, nobody has heard from him or seen him since the night I stopped Danton Black."

"What did you tell her?" Cisco pried.

"That's she's wrong and she is," Barry said.

"You know something," I whispered towards Cisco "I know you know something." I quickly added before he got the chance to deny anything. "And I want to help." I stated finally figuring out what it was that I was going to try and stop from happening.

"L-Let's just get this to Joe," he mumbled heading out a chill going through me.

"Oh no," I mumbled out quickly grabbing my jacket and catching up to Cisco.

Taking in a deep breath I tried to calm down my nerves as Cisco lead me up to where all the police officers would be. I knew Mardon would be there just as Cisco, well Cisco and I, just finished explaining to Joe what it is the wand did and to always keep it handy. Cisco would notice it was Mardon just as the elevator doors would close in front of us. He would call Barry explaining what was happening that Mardon was at the station and he needed to hurry up. Barry would get there just in time to use the wand to save Joe but he would not be fast enough to save the captain. Taking in a deep breath I felt my heart ache in pain seeing the elevator doors close in front of us Mardon already calling out Joe and Cisco calling Barry.

 _Oh god, all this knowledge, all this power to change what can happen but I just let it happen right in front of me._

The captain is paralyzed by know, Joe decided to purse Mardon alone which will get him caught, Cisco is figuring out Dr. Wells might have been responsible for the explosion, Caitlin is prolonging Dr. Wells so Cisco can figure out what went wrong and I'm getting ready to, hopefully, help change a certain scene that will happen soon.

"Anything else needed," I asked Cisco plugging in the last wire.

"No," he said looking over the speedster containment sell one last time before heading over to his laptop.

"Cisco," I called out swallowing whatever fear I got from looking at the containment "are you absolutely positive you want to continue with this? " I said quickly turning around to face him. "I know what's going to happen when you turn it on and I need to know that you are 110% positive that you want to continue because you may not like what you see," I told him seriously blinking rapidly as a few scenes from other places went through my head.

"I need to see what really went wrong that night," he told me with a serious look connecting a cable to his computer typing in a few things as we waited for the machine to be fully functional.

"Please be careful Barry," I whispered closing my eyes hoping, regardless of what I knew was going to happen, the he would still be in one piece.

"What?" Cisco breathed out in disbelief "I don't understand."

"What?" I asked hearing him close his laptop and quickly heading towards the controls.

"This doesn't make any sense," he mumbled moving around a few loose wires, electricity cracking as the machine fully powered on showing us the reverse Flash trapped inside.

"Cisco," I mumbled out slowly moving closer to the Reverse flash "Cisco," I said turning around to see him furiously typing on his laptop.

"My goals are beyond your understanding," Reverse Flash said catching me off guard making me let out a small yelp quickly turning back to face him.

"I can't believe this," Cisco whispered next to me.

"Some would say I'm the Reverse," Dr. Wells said feeling my pulse increase at the sound of his voice as Cisco and I turned around to face him the hologram disappearing.

"You're incredibly clever, Cisco. I've always said so," Dr. Wells clapping slowly moving closer towards us as I pushed Cisco behind me. "Oh, so are you Ms. Guerra, so much knowledge of our future," he said chuckling "but filled with so much fear." Earing a glare directed towards him only making him laugh.

"You're him," Cisco said feeling him tremble in fear behind me. "The Reverse-Flash," he finished as I pushed him further behind seeing Dr. Wells slowly approach us.

"Don't come any closer," I said raising my hand up putting up my invisible shield around Cisco and me.

"You and I have never been truly, properly introduced Cisco," He said inching closer towards us.

"Eobard Thawne," I said glancing back at Cisco seeing his eyes welled up with tears from the betrayal he must be feeling finding out the man he had always looked up, the man who took him in when he had nothing was a murder.

"Correct," he said smiling at me "but you already knew that didn't you."

"The night that we trapped the Reverse- Flash you almost died," Cisco said trying to piece. "There were two of you"

"Would you like to answer that Ms. Guerra or should I?" he said smiling arrogantly making my glare only intensify towards him "No, alright," he said running from side to side.

" Cisco," I whispered using the small window of opportunity we had with him still running. "When I tell you to run, run and go," I told him feeling him shaking his head getting ready to "Cisco trust me, I'll distract him and you find help." I said quickly just before Eobard stopped leaving a speed moorage next to him.

Moving my hand down I made the shield disappear letting Cisco walk closer to Dr. Wells letting them have their conversation about him murdering Barry's mother, Nora. I kept my eyes closely on them focusing my shields energy in to my hand in to a blast. Hopefully, strong enough that it will let Cisco escape.

"You're smart Cisco," Dr. Wells said raising his left rapid making it vibrate rapidly "But you're not that smart. Do you know how hard it has been to keep all of this from you, especially from you?" he said making Cisco let the tears he was holding in fall. "Because the truth is I've grown quite fond of you. And in many ways, you have shown me whatit is like to have a son," he said getting ready to kill Cisco as I quickly shot the energy at him hitting him in his gut distracting him for a bit.

"Run Cisco!" I yelled moving to encircle Cisco in a shield but stopping as I felt something vibrating on my heart. Coughing out a bit of blood I grabbed on to the hand slowly looking up to meet with cold eyes.

"You will be missed," he said slowly squeezing my heart making me gasp out feeling a few tears roll down my cheeks "but to me you never existed. What a shame. You had to experience your true potential." He said squeezing my heart completely as I let out my finally gasp.


	6. Chapter 6

**This took longer than usual because I tried to put some parts in Barry's perspective and I don't think it worked out. Sorry for the wait but I sometimes get Flash block from writing to much Flash. SO I wrote a Danny Phantom story! Check it out.**

 **Anyways, reader suggestions are welcome! Feel free to add them in the comments section!**

* * *

"So Clyde Mardon has a brother?" Caitlin asked heading towards the computers.

"And both brothers survived the plane crash," Dr. Wells said rolling down the platform for the small infirmary "and then the dark matter released from the particle accelerator explosion affects them both."

"Virtually the same way." Barry and Dr. Wells said the same making Dr. Wells and Eloisa give him a strange look.

"Except Mark's," I started Barry giving me a nervous look finishing what I was going to say before I could even say it exactly how I was going to say it taking me by surprise. Hearing Barry do the exact same thing he did with Dr. Wells and me to Cisco and Caitlin. "How?" I whispered wincing slightly feeling a strange pain in my chest quickly come and go.

"Mister Allen," Dr. Wells said "A word please," he said leading Barry and him to another room to talk in private.

Feeling another pang of pain I took in a few deep breaths rubbing my chest hoping the pain would soon leave. "Weird," I mumbled slowly feeling the pain subside.

"You okay?" Joe asked giving me a worried look as I only nodded a yes to him. "So Barry failed to mention to me about the new recruitment," he said raising his eyebrows at me. "I'm Detective Joe West," he said holding his hand out to greet me.

"Eloisa Guerra, the new recruit, and meta-human," I said shaking his hand.

"Meta-human?"

"It's complicated," I said shrugging "but I'll give you a quick summary," I said happily hearing his phone vibrate. "Later, I'll give you the summary later or Barry either one. You should probably get that," I rushed out turning back around trying to occupy myself with something hearing Joe walking towards the elevator. Letting out a sigh I saw Barry come out of the room with a determined look on his face. Getting ready to go approach him he quickly flashed out and back with his suit leaving me a bit disappointed.

"I'll be back in a bit," Dr. Wells informed me rolling away before I could utter the word 'Okay' at him.

"Everyone's in a rush today," I sighed plopping down on the seat noticing the cortex was empty except for me "Guess Caitlin and Cisco went to the kitchen," I said to myself running a hand through my natural wavy dark brown hair.

Taking a few breaths in I closed my leaning my head back on the chair going over what had happened to try to figure out why Barry knew what was going to be said before it was said. It reminded me a bit of me and how I know what was going to happen before it happened but Barry is not like me. Unless, of course, he. "Well fuck," I said opening my eyes finally realizing what had happened to Barry.

"I got you some hot chocolate," Caitlin said happily walking in with Cisco with two cups in her hand. "Thought you might want some." She said handing me the warm cup filled with hot chocolate and tiny marshmallows. "Those were Cisco's," she said hearing Cisco let out a small grumble making me laugh.

"Thank you," I told her smile taking in a small sip of the warm sweet delicious goodness that his chocolate just as Barry quickly zoomed by leaving a gust of wind blowing through us behind him. "I'm guessing that's Barry," I said placing my cup standing up looking at the direction Barry was heading in.

"And I'm guessing we should follow," Cisco added.

"To the pipeline," Caitlin finished, all of us quickly heading over to the pipeline in time to see Barry putting Mark Mardon in one of the cells taking his mask off.

"I see you've caught Mardon," Dr. Wells said rolling up to Barry from behind us.

"I'm going to break out here," Mardon yelled "I'm going to make a tidal wave so big it will destroy your entire city!" he finished, Barry rolling his eyes locking the pipeline down.

"So, I still don't understand," Cisco stated confused at Barry was able to find Mardon without any of their help at all. "How did you find him?"

"Lucky guess," I sarcastically said crossing my arms in front of my chest raising an eyebrow at him "That's gotta be some kind of record, though." Seeing the questioning look on face start to appear from the sarcasm I directed at him.

"Well, there goes my excuse for bailing on my brother's birthday," Cisco said with fake enthusiasm walking off to finish the day with Caitlin close behind and me.

"You can come with us too," Caitlin said grabbing a few pieces of paper that she spotted when we entered the cortex.

"The more the better for me to get through the day," Cisco mumbled out.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Dr. Wells told Barry angrily.

"Yeah, I do," Barry said hoping to explain to Dr. Wells why he had captured Mardon prior to his warnings of changing the timeline. "I Just saved a lot of lives."

"I warned you not to mess with the timeline," he said irritated at the speedster that had clearly done what he was not supposed to do.

"If you would let me tell you what was to happen," Barry tried to reason, "you'd understand why I did this."

"Whatever tragedy," Dr. Wells barked, "you think you've just averted time will find a way to replace it and trust me, Barry," he warned, "the next one could be much worse." He finished rolling away from Barry before he got the chance to retaliate back.

Running a hand through his hair in frustration Barry headed towards the men's bathroom to change out of his suit into something more comfortable to run in. Thoughts of the previous past events were running through his mind. Letting out a groan he quickly put on the S.T.A.R Labs sweat shirt heading towards the cortex hoping to let off a bit steam in running. Walking in he noticed a figure sound asleep in the chair. Walking closer to the figure a small smiled made its way to his lips seeing that the sleeping figure was Eloisa. Grabbing his jacket from the chair next to her he gently placed it around her making her stir a bit before going back to sleep. Giving her one more look over he headed over to the Ciscoed treadmill. He doubted himself, Dr. Well's words of the timeline finding a way to replace the tragic event he tried to avoid. Picking up his pace he was hoping to reach the speed that he had reached before stopping as Dr. Wells came in through the door.

"I don't get it," Barry panted slowly coming to stop, "I've been running just as fast as I was when it happen," he sighed out moving to sit down on the treadmill, "and nothing, I'm still here," he told Wells slightly aggravated.

"Well a number of things could've triggered the wormhole that allowed you to repeat your day," he said trying to console Barry a bit.

"Your emotions, circumstances, cortisol level, all of the above," Eloisa said from the doorway smiling at Barry, holding up his jacket a small blush covering Barry's cheeks. "Thanks for the blanket," she told him handing him back the jacket.

"Nice of you to joins us," Dr. Wells said nodding at her in acknowledgment.

"My adrenaline was super high since Iris and the entire city—"

"No, no, no, no details," Dr. Wells quickly interrupted Barry heading towards the door. "I told you," was the last thing he said waving Barry off leaving him in an exasperated state rubbing his hands behind his back.

"As someone holding in a shit ton of important information," Eloisa started sitting down next to Barry on the treadmill "I can honestly say I understand what you're going through," she said bumping his shoulder giving him a comforting smile. "You can always talk to me about it," she offered. "I know what happened, well some parts, my memory is fuzzy for some reason."

"Thanks," he said bumping her shoulder back chuckling. "I might have to take you up on that offer later on," he remembering the pinky promise they had made in the alternate timeline. "There is something I wanted to ask you,"

"Detective," Eloisa said looking over towards the doorway to see Joe standing there.

"Hey," Barry said quickly standing up giving Joe a questioning look at his sudden appearance at S.T.A.R Labs. "What are you doing here?"

"When were you going to tell me you took down Mardon?" Joe asked raising his eyebrows at Barry accusingly catching Barry by surprise realization dawning his mind.

"I-I just haven't had a chance yet," he stuttered out.

"You got sidetracked you mean."

"No, Joe, you can't be mad."

"I'm not mad," Joe assured, "But I am curious, I mean, you were acting so weird at the crime scene."

"I always act weird," Barry countered back shrugging nonchalantly.

"Okay, weirder," Joe corrected rendering Barry speechless looking over at Eloisa help who only shrugged giving him an amused grin.

"Look, Joe, there are some things that I can't tell you," Barry reason hearing his phone vibrate, "and you're gonna have to trust me." He said looking over at his phone not giving Joe the chance to ask him any questions. "Hey, Linda. Yeah, I know, I'm so sorry, I lost track. I'm gonna head that way now. Alright bye." He finished hanging up giving both Joe and Eloisa an apologetic look. "I have a lunch date with Linda. I gotta run." He said speeding off.

"And I don't suppose you're gonna fill me in either?" Joe said looking at Eloisa who only shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm pretty clueless myself. I'm Eloisa," she introduced holding her hand out "I don't think we've met yet."

"Joe West," he said shaking her hand suspiciously "Meta-human?"

"Yup, alternate universe also," she added only to make Joe look at her curiously. "It's complicated," she shrugged.

"Alright, well I'm heading back to the station," he said taking his phone out and giving her a wave goodbye.

"I might as well, finally, go job hunting," she mumbled.

"Oh man," Eloisa said feeling the excited smile grow on my face, "are you serious? I got the job?" she asked making sure that I heard right seeing the barista nodded yes at me chuckling.

"You can start tomorrow as our new part-time," she said giving Eloisa a welcoming handshake before heading over to help attending customers leaving the excited girl behind.

"Hey," Barry said excitedly feeling his heart rate go up upon seeing Iris walking through the doors of Jitters, "One incredibly heavy cronut and one Americano with an extra shot," he happily said pushing the plate of dessert and cup of coffee to the know seated Iris.

"Just they way I like it," they both said in unison smiling at each other.

"Just the way you like it," Barry started feeling his nervousness start to settle in, "Yeah I know, I know you, Iris."

"So, um, what is going on with you?' Iris said noticing Barry's unexpectedly excited behavior. "You're acting like Christmas came early." She said taking a sip of her Americano.

"Yeah, no, I guess it did, kind of," he said letting out a small chuckle leaning on the table taking a small breath building up his courage as he grabbed Iris hand, "Iris, I still think about you all the time, and I know you've been thinking about me too. So let's just, stop thinking and start doing."

"Barry," Iris started an incredulous look appearing on her face as she quickly took her hand away from Barry's.

"I know," Barry interrupted quickly knowing that Iris would feel bad about having to leave Eddie. "I know that we both have awful timing, but we were meant to be-."

"Barry," Iris interrupted again with more force "what are you talking about?" she demanded.

"You and me. We like each other."

"Barry, we've been over this," she said looking at him sadly. "Okay? Nothing has changed for me."

"No, but it has," Barry denied feeling a bit desperate at the fact that Iris refused to admit that she had feelings for him even though that in the past timeline she had confessed to him.

"How do you know that?"

"I just…I just know some stuff. Somehow. I don't know, maybe it's like ESP or something,"

"Barry," Iris said annoyance in her voice, "I love Eddie, okay?" she grabbing her stuff leaving Barry with his heart slowly breaking at having Iris reject him from the second time. Only making her deny her feelings for Barry even more after his sudden outburst towards her. "It's not fair that you keep making me the bad guy who keeps telling you no," she told him angrily before storming out of Jitters leaving a heartbroken and confused Barry Allen behind alone. Heartbroken he got up putting his jacket on heading to S.T.A.R Labs in hopes of the walk clearing his mind.

Little did he know a certain burnet had seen the entire thing between him and Iris unfold. With a determined look on her face, she fixed her jacket heading towards the same destination as Barry a plan already unfolding in her mind on how she would help Barry out from his heartbreak.

A heavy heart and ranging mind Barry let a small sigh hitting the metal surface around the entrance to the cortex making himself heard to both Caitlin and Dr. Wells.

"What?" Caitlin said seeing that Barry had not run in like he usually would "No whoosh in?'

"I needed the walk," Barry said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What happened?" Dr. Wells quickly asked thinking that Barry had done something else that would alter the timeline.

"Nothing. Uh, Linda. Iris," he solemnly said standing in front of them with a depressed look on his face. "I don't wanna talk about it actually."

"Have you guys talked to Cisco?" Eloisa asked walking into the cortex with a worried look on her face and a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. "I tried to call him on his cell but he's not answering."

"I tried too," Caitlin, added, "I'm kind of worried about him. He had a rough night."

"Trust me, it got better," Barry assured both Eloisa and Caitlin feeling the vibration from his phone. "Hey, Joe, what's up?" "Wait Cold is back?",gaining everyone's attention to his phone conversation.

"Well, his day just keeps getting better doesn't it?' Dr. Wells said sarcastically.

"You should suit up," Eloisa said placing her cup down on the table typing away on the computer. "Cisco showed me how to locate people," she said happily, "573 Broadway Ave.," she quickly said feeling the whoosh he left behind.

Quickly arriving at the casino he saw Snart about to freeze a few of the mob family member. Racing over towards them he grabbed each one taking them outside where CCPD would handle them before heading back inside to take out some of his frustration on Cold.

"How many times are we gonna go through this?" Barry snarled at the direction Snart was hiding in.

"Until the best man win," Snart yelled out aiming his gun at Barry who held captive his sister with her gun pointed towards her.

"Drop the gun!"

"We both know you're not going to do anything," Snart said confidently walking towards Barry and his sister with an arrogant smile plastered on his face causing Barry's blood to boil in anger."Oh, by the way, meet my baby sister. Lisa, Flash. Flash, Lisa." Lisa giving Barry a charming smile, "Cisco has been very, very busy. Unless you want me to mail small, frozen pieces of him back to his family, I'd take your hands off her." He finished earning an intense glare from Barry letting Lisa go.

"Let him go, Snart," Barry said trying to keep his frustration down from having him do something stupid to Snart that could end up hurting Cisco.

"I'll think about it," Snart said heading out the door with Lisa behind him.

"God," Barry whispered angrily.

"Even with your fast healing that's got to hurt," she said looking over the bruised spot on Barry's cheek "Eddie has some punch," she said handing him an ice pack. "It'll heal in a bit but the ice should help with swelling."

"Thanks," he sighed out.

"It's been a shitty day for you hasn't it," she said taking a seat next to him "This may or may not help in your situation but talking to someone helps in taking off the pressure of whatever's stressing you out."

"Shouldn't you know what's already going on?" Barry scoffed placing the ice pack on his cheek roughly causing him to wince.

"Major events yes," she told him taking the ice pack from him, "But what you're feeling and what've gone through I don't really know much of," she told him gently putting the ice on his cheek giving him a comforting smile. "I consider myself to be a good listener if you ever need one," she told him, "and a good paper," I added hearing him chuckle losing a bit of his tension. Looking in her direction he noticed how close they actually were. So close he was able to see small of red in her eyes to a small dust of freckles on her cheeks only visible if you got close enough. Noticing those small facial features he didn't even notice how his heart started to race.

"Mr. Allen," Dr. Wells said rolling in turning Barry's attention from Eloisa's face to Dr. Wells.

"I'll see you later," she said patting Barry's knee and getting up only to have Dr. Wells tell her to wait.

"Ms. Guerra," he said giving her a tight smile, "before you leave could you send the picture we received over here."

"Sure thing," she said sending Barry a quick smile walking back towards the cortex.

"Today's been an interesting day hasn't it," I said looking over at Caitlin sighing, "Thanks for letting me use your phone to call Iris," I told her handing her back her Samsung phone.

"No problem, but why exactly do you need me here," she asked taking a sip of her coffee while I kept an eye on the entrance to Jitters.

"I'm here to help ease one of Barry's problems and I need your help," I said giving her a sly smile seeing Eddie and Iris coming in through the door. "So get ready to help explain the scientific part of a psychological issue that happened to Barry cause of the lightning bolt," I said waving Iris and Eddie over to us.

"The what?" she quietly asked.

"Iris! Eddie, hi" I said enthusiastically motioning them to sit down in front of us, "the reason I called you both here is to explain Barry's latest explosion of feelings," I said seeing Eddie rolls his eyes annoyed. "The cause of this sudden outburst is due to the lightning bolt that hit him. That's why I was called in to help him out psychologically."

"The bolt hit him a while ago how is it still affecting him?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, but it's lightening. It's thousands and thousands of volts of electricity going through his body and messing up his hormones and chemical balances in his brain."

"The brain is a delicate thing," Caitlin quickly added giving me a small look that she was onboard with my plan, "any slight change to the brain can change everything."

"Can change how you normally act. We, as psychologists and biochemist are still trying to figure out how to help and some of the side effects that can surface." I explained seeing that they were actually buying into my fake psychosis. "Seeing as Barry is the only one going through this and he showed us some new side effects I'm here to tell you why these sound outburst of affection happened," I said seeing Eddie give me a nod of understanding standing up and walking towards the entrance of Jitters.

"I am so sorry, pal," Eddie told Barry giving him a quick hug as Caitlin, Iris and I headed towards both males. "It's not like me to hit anyone I don't know what came over me."

"Uh, thanks, Eddie, it's okay," Barry told him confused.

"You poor thing. I had no idea," Iris told Barry patting his arm.

"Is that right?" he said giving her a lost look, "Um, but what exactly did you have no idea about?"

"Eloisa and I were just explaining to Iris and Eddie about you Lightning Psychosis." Caitlin piped up.

"My what now?"

"Your Lightning Psychosis," I said trying to give him a subtle look to get on board with this, "How your recent odd behavior is a side effect of being struck by lightening," Barry finally realizing what we were doing and jumping on board. "Mood swings, sudden outbursts of affection and other lapses in judgment."

"He has had all those things. He told me he had ESP," Iris added.

"Yeah, it's a very uncommon neurological phenomenon. We're really only just now starting to research in keraunic-medicine."

"That's why Barry has been spending so much time at S.T.A.R Labs," I said.

"I just wish you would've told me," Iris said apologetically.

"It hardly feels real sometimes," Barry said shrugging.

"We're just glad you're getting help."

"So we're good?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Iris assured.

"Coffee," I asked him pointing towards the counter.

"Yeah," he said following me leaving them three to discuss alone.

"Thank you," he whispered to me.

"You're welcome," I said ordering a small iced latte to go, "I figured, as your psychologist I could help out my patient a bit."

"8 am tomorrow Eloisa," the barista said handing me my beverage.

"You got a job," Barry asked ordering his drink.

"Part-time, a couple days a week," I shrugged "better than doing nothing. Anyways for helping you out," I said seeing him raise an eyebrow at me questioningly, "Instead of being paid in money like normal people I would like to be paid in pizza." I said standing in front of him smiling cheekily.

"Sure Doctor," he chuckled out shaking his head as I finally noticed how tall he actually was compared to me. How his hazel eyes sparkled a bit when he laughed. "I'm heading to STAR Labs quickly and then to the police station. We can meet at the police station and I'll order the pizza." He said snapping out my gaze at him.

"Yeah, sure, um pineapple for me," I said. Giving me a small and wave to everyone he headed out the door as I placed my hand on top of my heart feeling it beat like crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

**FINALS! That's why I've been behind in uploading new chapters ;3; I'm drowning in school guys! Here's the newest chapter and hopefully I'll upload chapter 8 soon! READER SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOMED! COMMENT OR PM ME THEM!**

* * *

"Are you sure I'm not bothering you?" I asked Barry taking my last bite of pineapple pizza and grabbing another one. "'Cause you look busy," I muffled out from my mouth full of pizza.

"I'm positive," he said looking down at his microscope writing a few things down on his notepad. "It's nice to have some company instead of being alone," he said looking up and giving me a grin.

"Well," I said popping open another pizza, "we're almost out of pizza." I said grabbing another pizza slice giving him a small smirk.

"We?" he said a playful smile on his lips.

"Okay me," I said rolling my eyes taking a bite of my pineapple filled pizza. "Still I was promised pizza," I said propping my feet on the table away from his science stuff, "and you never said how much pizza."

"I guess," he said taking his phone out, "but you finished 2 boxes by yourself," he said while I tossed the last pizza box with the pile of empty boxes. "Three boxes!" he said in shock laughing while just shrugged taking a few gulps of water.

"Don't judge me," I said leaning back in the rolling chair and getting comfortable. "I've been extremely and I mean extremely hungry since I got here."

"Alright," Barry said quickly calling the pizza place and ordering me a family sized pizza for me. "You should probably tell Caitlin about your immense hunger," he said while I yawned.

"After work," I said covering myself with my jacket.

"So?"

"Soo?"

"Okay," Barry said finishing the last bit of examining and writing, "I have to know. What was it like?" Barry asked excitedly, "Your earth, what was it like?"

"Like this Earth except less advanced technology," I said trying to remember anything from back home. "It was home," I said softly "well I can't remember much honestly, as much as I try it just a big fog but something, at random, pop-up."

"Like?" he said moving closer towards me.

"Well, um, I had a dog, a small one, black and white," I said smiling at the small memory, "my uncle named him Pancho. He was pretty much my best friend since I was 10 maybe. I was devastated when he died like a part of me went with him. I mean this earth and my earth are pretty alike. You being just in comics and movies and stuff." I waved off yawning.

"Sleepy?' he asked as I let out another yawn feeling the sleep spell come over me. "You should home and sleep." He said rolling back to his desk.

"But pizza," I whined a clap of thunder emitting from outside feeling a quick flash of heat pass through me.

"What was that?" Barry asked giving me a strangely constipated look.

"What?"

"That," he said tapping his fingering on some invisible shield around me.

"What the," I said brushing my finger tips on the shield around me feeling the warmth emitting from it, "that's new," I mumbled out slowly standing up pushing the chair back seeing the impact from the chair show that this shield surrounded my like a small dome.

"That's," Barry whispered out standing up and reaching his hand out.

"Pizza!" Eddie yelled causing Barry and I to jump a bit. "Uh?" looking at us weirdly heading towards me to hand me the pizza. "Pineapple pizza," he said placing the pizza in my hands making my mouth drop open in shock.

"Thanks, Eddie!" Barry quickly said noticing the questing look Eddie was giving Eloisa.

"Yeah," he mumbled out, "I'll see you tomorrow then, goodnight," he said giving us a quick wave and heading out.

"That was smooth," Barry, said taking the pizza box from me while I hide my face with my hands in embarrassment.

"Even here I'm awkward," I mumbled out pouting, "I should tell Cisco about this tomorrow then," I said slapping my cheeks softly in hopes of easing the blush that wanted to come up. "I haven't trained since we figured out I could fly."

"It's almost 10 pm," he informed me looking down at his phone, "I'm pretty much done here, I could take you home if you want," he offered an excited smile coming to life on my face.

"Really?" I asked jumping up and down a bit in excitement.

"It's on my way," he chuckled out quickly putting everything away in a blink of the eye.

"Well since you insisted," I joked making him roll his eyes in amusement as I lifted my arms up feeling Barry quickly lift me up running out of the police station taking my breath away. Words still could not even partially describe how amazing it felt to be at that speed.

"Here you go," Barry said placing a flustered me down on the ground as I wobbled a bit.

"Wow," I breathed out smiling at still feeling that rush from our trip. "I don't think I'll ever get over that," I said taking the keys out of my pants pocket.

"You should tell Cisco about that new ability," Barry said just as I unlocked the door, "maybe you can get some training. I know you haven't been able to lately."

"Yeah," I said quickly going over my schedule at Jitters, "I probably will," I said letting out a yawn. "I'll see you tomorrow then," I said giving him a sleepy smile.

"Night," he said before disappearing streaks of red behind him.

"You have a new ability!" Cisco said excitedly swiveling his chair to face me while I took a sip of my chocolate chip coffee. "What is it?"

"This invisible shield thing," I tried to explain puffing out my cheeks in concentration, "I don't know, I was wondering if I could get some training in?"

"Mmm, maybe," he said leaning back in his chair, "I've fixing up this section we used to use for storage," he said typing away on the keyboard pulling up a 3-D blueprint. "I've been fixing it up for training purposes for Barry but changed it for you or him," he said shrugging.

"Is it good to use?"

"It should be," he said showing me the security camera view of the room, "A few things still need to be added but it's good to use."

"Sweet," I said quickly standing up giving myself a quick stretch hearing a few bones crack, "then I'll be training for the rest of the day." I said happily taking a quick look at where the training room is and heading over Barry and Detective West coming in.

Humming a song by the Gorillaz I headed over to the bathroom quickly changing into some workout clothes. "The have Nike here," I mumbled looking over the black sports bra and shorts I had on.

Walking back to the training room I looked around seeing the light automatically turn on. There were weights here and there, a treadmill, and a punching bag. It was not much and you could still see some boxes of equipment that needed to be built. It was a hug room almost the size of the cortex with a large, probably, simulation room in the very from. Letting out a sigh I walked towards the simulation room, looking down at the controls I quickly turned it on a selected a few basic trainings modes varying from hand to hand combat to having knives and bullets thrown at me.

"Let's hope I don't die," I said locking the training in a walking inside locking hearing the door lock behind me.

"How would you like the training to start?" the voice command boomed inside.

"Let's start with some meditation," I said walking to the middle of the room seeing it change into a small dojo. "Always knew you were awesome Cisco," I mumbled out stretching a bit before sitting down crisscrossing my legs.

"Temperature is 72 degrees, is that acceptable?"

"Perfect," I said closing my eyes and taking in a deep breathe.

I took in a few breathes trying to clear my head focusing on the sound of my heart rate beating at a steady pace, the sound of the air coming in the vents, the soft hums the building was making. Clearing my mind my main priority at the moment were my memories. I was remembering bits and pieces since I figured out I could fly. Letting out a slow breath I saw blurry images start to resurface in my head. Wincing slightly at the small sting I felt I tried to concentrate even more on making those blurry memories clearer.

"Come on," I mumbled out.

Feeling another sting I saw one memory start to form out even more. I know it was I with someone else in some room. It was man around the same height as me with an angry face. The stings in my head started to happen increasingly the pain increasing with it but I wanted to know what this memory was. It might help me figure out why I was sent here or how. Clenching my teeth in hopes of bearing through the pain I saw myself clearly and I was crying. The man was smirking rolling his eyes as he pushed me down on his bed.

Letting out a gasp I quickly opened my eyes loosing my focus and landing hard on my butt. My heart was racing and I felt a surge of panic and fear flow through me with just that bit of memory. Rubbing my butt I stood up feeling an uneasy chill go through letting out a breath.

"Would you like to continue your meditation?"

"No," I said rubbing my neck, "let just start the next portion already."

"Very well," it said as male hologram appeared in front of me.

"You look real," I saw in awe looking the hologram over. This was not the type of hologram that was just visibly intangible. It looked like an actually living breathing human being. "Wow," I said poking his chest feeling that it was actually solid. "Well shit!"

"Ready," the hologram said smiling at me while I only nodded tying my hair up in a pony tail. "Basic training starts know," he said as we both got into fighting stances beginning our 2 hour-long training.

"Next time," the hologram said smirking at the panting, sweaty woman leaning on her knees in front of him. "Select intermediate or advanced hand to hand combat training." He said as the timer started to ring signaling that my 2-hour training was over. The hologram sent me a quick nod of acknowledgment before disappearing along with the dojo while I fell down on my back letting out a loud groan.

"When the fuck did I learn to fight!" I yelled out placing my hand over my eyes to shield them from the lights. "Fuck! I'm going to be sore tomorrow. What time is it?"

"8:30 am," the voice said making me sit up quickly.

"It was 3 pm yesterday like 2 minutes ago," I said licking my lips going over how this episode was going to go just in case they might need my help. "The trickster, tricksters son, Barry is thinking Dr. Wells is the Reverse Flash, " I mumbled out laying back down, "trickster and son kidnap his dad, Barry can vibrate through stuff, they tell Eddie." I finished closing my eyes. Taking in a few calm breaths in I quickly sat up realization smacking me in the face. "Barry knows," I whispered out, "That means, well fuck," I said snapping my fingers, "No wonder yesterday was weird, Barry went back in time and changed the past." I said standing up hearing a few bones crack and pop, "Then I guess I already knew about my shield." I said looking down at my hands. "Oh well," I shrugged off heading to the cortex hoping people were still there. "The beauty of this training from being only steps away from the Cortex," I mumbled out walking inside seeing Cisco talking to Barry's dad.

"Where have you been all day?" Cisco questioned me while I let out a big yawn setting my bag down next to me.

"Training room," I said giving him a sleepy smile, "I feel like I missed a lot," I said gesturing to Barry's dad next to Barry.

"Right!" Cisco said gesturing Dr. Allen towards us

"And this young lady," Dr. Allen said smiling at me warmly, "Eloisa right?" he said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Barry's mentioned you quite a bit."

"I hope only good things," I said smiling back at him, "it's nice to meet you, sir," I said sticking my hand out to him.

"Nope," he said pulling me in for a hug. "It was nice meeting you," he said smiling gratefully at all of us.

"It's time, Joe," Dr. Allen said putting his hands out in front of him for Joe to handcuff them.

"No," Joe said smiling at Henry Allen.

"No?"

'"No."

"Okay," Dr. Allen said as him and Joe headed off back to the prison.

Letting out a sigh, which I seemed to be doing a lot lately, I looked over at Barry feeling my heart flutter slightly. It was probably from the training, is the excuse I'm going to use, as I saw him head over giving me a small smile.

"And where have you been?"

"Training," I yawned out, "Trickster," I said seeing him give me a questioning look before realization dawning over him.

"Yeah, everything came out good. Got my dad back and he knows I'm the Flash."

"Everything will be fine," I told him reassuringly, "But I should head home I have a decently early shift tomorrow," I told him letting out another yaw.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he said giving me a tight smile waving good-bye as I headed to the elevator.

"This will be emotionally damage so many people," I mumbled out heading out the door deciding I would try to fly home. "I need to control these powers and help Barry," I said flying high up above the clouds so no one would see me. Harrison Wells was soon to be discovered for his true self.


	8. Chapter 8

"Faster," I panted out feeling the sweat slowly drip down the side of my face as I quickly blocked an incoming punch for the hologram. It has been almost a month now being stuck in this DC universe and still with not much on getting back home. Don't get me wrong Cisco, Caitlin and Barry have been trying to figure it out but the idea of Wells being the Reverse Flash is of greater importance. And since I keep refusing to tell them yes or no, as much as Cisco may try and god he is persistent, I have to let them figure it out on their own. As much as I wish I could help certain things, like this and probably more to come, they have to figure out on their own.

"Pay attention!" the Hologram yelled as I just barely blocked a kick to the stomach, pushing him and away and backflipping away. "You seem distracted," he said smirking quickly throwing a knife in my direction only to have it rebound on my shield and drop to the mat.

"Just going over how to quickly beat you," I told him blowing a piece of hair out face charging towards getting ready to roundhouse kick him. Seeing he was ready to block and throw me over him I quickly changed my attack hitting him right through his chest.

"You've improved so much in over a month," he said smirking while I took my hand out of his chest nodding. "This concludes today's training then," he said giving me a curt nod before disappearing.

"Back to training again," Barry's voice sounded from the intercom, "you've been training a lot."

"I've come to realize," I said laying down on the mat, "the more I train the more I discover new abilities," I sighed out, "plus it's helping me regain memories."

"Good ones I hope," he said as the door sounded open, "brought you a sandwich." He said tossing the sandwich wrapped in a plastic covering on my stomach.

"It's a 50/50 kind of thing mostly these universe memories but it's still better than nothing," I sighed hearing him lay down next to me, "I hope this is a veggie sammich'," I teased.

"It was one time!" he groaned out chuckling a bit.

"One time too many," I teased taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"It's that Mediterranean one you wanted from Panera," he said glancing over at me briefly as I let out a groan of happiness taking another bit practically stuffing my mouth.

"You're free to join me," I told me having felt those brief glances, "I'll even share my sandwich," I offered, smirking up at him as he cracked a smile before plopping down next to me.

"So?" he started.

"So," I said taking the last bite of the sandwich before lying down.

"You're a fast eater you know that," Barry teased lying down next to me.

"Coming from the fastest man alive that's a big compliment," I joked gaining a small chuckle for him.

"I'm sorry," he sighed as I looked over at him curiously. "For not having figured out how you got here or how to get you back to your world."

"No worries compadrè," I said shrugging earning a weird look from Barry, "I know you've got a lot on your plate," I told him looking towards him, "my issue can be held off plus I'm actually starting to enjoy my time here. It's like a little vacation well minus the little but still," I said giving him half a smile.

"You're pretty amazing," he said giving me a soft smile.

"I know," I shrugged returning the smile. "Took you long to notice."

"Yeah," he softly said brushing a strand of hair behind my ear lingering his hand on my cheek. By god, they were soft and warm. "Amazing," he mumbled slowly caressing my cheek making my heart start to beat faster.

"Guys!" Cisco's voice rang through the intercom causing me to quickly fly away from Barry and Barry flashed to the other side of the room. "Pause the romance and head over here," he finished. I quickly glanced over at Barry seeing a tinge of red on his cheeks as he let a cough to break the silence.

"We should, uh, head over there," he awkwardly said pointing his thumb towards the door as I nodded landing back on the ground.

 _We were close to kissing._

* * *

 ** _I_ know this chapter is short but I want to give guys a little something something while I rewatch Flash and get my ideas together for the next chapter. I thought it would be better to give you something good but short than something long and horrid. **

**FEEL FREE TO COMMENT OR PM SUGGESTIONS! They are always welcome c:**


End file.
